Remember Me
by ReginaRiverMayHill
Summary: He didn't recognize her. He woke up and he couldn't remember her. He knew her face, her title but not her. Not the last 3 years they had together. It hurt more than it possibly could. The polite lieutenant's and ma'am's. The smiles directed at Sharon, not her. She didn't see their disappointed stares but she felt them every time she refused to see him. She's leaving


**A/N Another CaptainHill story . . . I dug it up on my hard drive**

"Happy endings are just stories that haven't finished yet" -Jane Smith

He didn't recognize her. He woke up and he couldn't remember her. He knew her face, her title but not her. Not the last 3 years they had together.

Tony offered-he was introducing Sam to and Sharon Carter to him again but she couldn't. And she couldn't tell anyone why either.

It hurt more than it possibly could. The polite lieutenant's and ma'am's. The smiles directed at Sharon, not her. She didn't see their disappointed stares but she felt them every time she refused to see him.

Natasha understood but she didn't approve and tried to trick her into seeing each other countless times.

Pepper doesn't quite understand but she is helping.

She was moving to Harrisburg, PA to work with Stark Industries there. She couldn't stay here in New York, or Washington, or wherever he was going to live. She had to get away and that was what Pepper understood.

_*CapHill*|*CapHill*|*CapHill*_

She was moving today, packing up their-her apartment. Packing up every photo and memory. To move it somewhere where every storm, every leaf, and every motorcycle didn't remind her of what she couldn't have.

The Avengers all help, along with Jane, Darcy, Pepper, Betty, Sharon, and Sam. Steve flirts with Sharon and it almost kills her but she doesn't say anything, doesn't tell him about everything they shared. Because he won't remember and it will kill him too.

He can be happy not knowing. They got divorced; Tony got the papers signed without Steve playing a part in it.

He and Pepper were the most supportive of them all and it baffled her. Tony says it's because she needs it and Pepper tells him to be quiet right after and she laughs hollowly because she knows he's right.

_*CapHill*|*CapHill*|*CapHill*_

They throw her a going away party. She cries because she'll miss them and her hormones are going crazy. They will be for the next couple months.

Sharon pulls her aside and apologises to her but she pretends to be fine with it all and Sharon smiles guiltily at her before running off to her new boyfriend. She cries in their-her bedroom afterwards and Pepper finds her. She denies it afterwards but neither Pepper nor Natasha believes her. It has been two months after all and she doesn't believe he'll ever remember.

Finally everyone leaves after all the hugs and good luck's and it's just her and the memories left.

Tomorrow morning she leaves

_*CapHill*|*CapHill*|*CapHill*_

She fits in nicely here. It's smaller than what she's used to but it works. Everyone is friendly and Pepper and Tony stop in for regular visits.

Her house is filled with furniture, art, and clothes as she has discovered she likes shopping. She never had the time or money for it before but now as the head of the Harrisburg, PA Stark Industries she has plenty.

There are only 3 photos in the whole house. One is a large, wide photo with all of them-Thor, Jane, Darcy, Bruce, Betty, Clint, Natasha, Tony, Pepper, Steve, and her in the living room. The second is a small grainy image she keeps in the bottom drawer of her night-table. The third is a small framed picture of her and Steve, smiling after they ran to Stark Towers in the rain.

She keeps that in her bedroom, on her night-table so she can wake up to see it.

She has been gone two months but she hasn't stopped thinking about the what if's.

What if she had stayed and got him to remember.

What if he never would remember.

What if he hadn't forgotten her in the first place.

What if she stayed but he couldn't remember.

What if.

What if.

What if.

_*CapHill*|*CapHill*|*CapHill*_

The Avengers come down for Christmas. Its been almost 3 months since she saw most of them. They're all their but Steve and Shaon.

Sam tells her they're experiencing relationship problems and she can't help but feel a small flicker of pleasure.

She doesn't want to tell them but its too obvious. They've earned her trust, which is very hard to do. Only Thor asks about the father but Jane quiets him quickly and whispers something in his ear.

She can feel their pity and regret and that was why she didn't want to tell them.

Pepper and Tony knew, they discovered the nursery the last time they were here.

Jane, Darcy, and Pepper start banning a baby shower and Clint comes over to talk to her. Natasha is still frozen in shock.

They sit down in the spare room where he and Nat are staying and he asks her if she is okay. She nods but he knows her better. He hugs her, him, Steve, and Phil were the only people who could ever hug her and she breaks down.

Because she's not okay. She pomised herself she would never be a single parent, not after how she grew up. But he she is and her baby girl is going to grow up without her dad.

_*CapHill*|*CapHill*|*CapHill*_

Thee knocks hit her door and she groans, pulling herself off her couch. Its Pepper. Pepper has a broad smile on her face and as soon as she opens the door Pepper pulls her into a hug.

Pepper tells her they've broken up-Steve and Sharon. He was becoming distant apparently. For a moment she wonders if maybe he is remembering but then she brushes the thought out.

She can't dwell on false hope.

She cries herself to sleep that night again because she wants to go back and make him remember. But she also wants to protect herself.

_*CapHill*|*CapHill*|*CapHill*_

She panics when she gets a call from Natasha. Steve was in an accident. He's awake now but he keeps asking for someone. Her. Not her, but a brunette with clear blue eyes. Nat makes a joke out of it but it isn't funny.

Nat says that she was in his dream, almost like an angel. She hangs up on Nat.

She doesn't know if she should go back.

She doesn't know if she should stay.

She doesn't know if she should disappear again.

She doesn't really know anything.

_*CapHill*|*CapHill*|*CapHill*_

She sits rubbing her swollen belly when he returns, America's amnesiac hero, back to his pregnant ex-wife. He doesn't knock, doesn't yell, doesn't do much really. He just runs in and stares.

She holds back a laugh. She doesn't know why she wants to laugh.

It's obvious, 7 months.

She thinks she wants to laugh because no one told him. But they all knew.

His shoulders fall when he comes and so does her heart.

He mumbles an apology. She asks him to sit down.

He collapses next to her and she breathes him in.

He explains everything. She says nothing.

He finishes talking. She kisses him.

_*CapHill*|*CapHill*|*CapHill*_

They all visit the two of them in the hospital. Maria and Brynn Sarah Rogers. Steve is the proudest father. Pepper smiles knowingly at her and she can't help but smile back.

He remembers. He recognizes her. She is more than Lieutenant Hill. She is his Maria, his daughter's mother, his ex-wife and fiancée.

**A/N I dunno why I put that quote in there, it tied in where I was originally going with this, I just can't remember what that was. And I love the quote! R&R **


End file.
